creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cry Baby Lane
This ought to be one of the only good "Lost Episode" pastas out there. Very little cliche, and sounds very realistic, just like he was fucking in the writing staff, and he was telling the world about it. I believe it's also real. ClericofMadness 08:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 16:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Cry Baby Lane It does in fact sound like its true, i can only imagine this, and it seems that way that someone as fucked up as this Lauer inspired these shows in a sick and twisted way.Ischmael 01:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) About time it was found I swear to god, it was about damn time. I personally like to call Cry Baby Lane "Cry Baby Lane the movie that was aired one and was banned never reaired but was mentioned in a overexaggerated Creepypasta but in august 2011 someone owned a copy and leaked it to the internet," but that's a little too long. Dronian 01:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Put the video back online! Go complain to viacom D: "The “skin-of-your-teeth” production was filmed at a condemned neighborhood in New Jersey in about 20 days, with an extra day of shooting in Tontogany, Ohio to get some shots of the town for authenticity’s sake. The production, being as budget-constrained as it was, ended up using nearly every single bit of footage shot; there wasn’t any room to shoot anything extra. Two scenes, however, were cut, one showing an old man’s head on a baby’s body in a graveyard, and another involving skinny dipping." http://www.thedaily.com/page/2011/08/13/081311-tech-news-crybaby-1-2 Angry Robot 00:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I just finished watching the movie Was a teeny bit unnerving, but it dosen't seem to be as creepy as it could of been. --Lollipop - king of demons 03:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I just watched the movie too online, and it wasn't as scary as the writer who written this pasta made it sound like. While I was researching it, I read and interview with this Laurer guy and it wasn't actually banned, but was just, in his and Nick's words, "forgotten." They even aired it on Teennick for Halloween this year, if it was so scary then why would they reair it?02:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC)02:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC)~~Thebutchers. Because it has already release out on the internet. It was BANNED for ever what reason, they reaired it cause recognition it got on the internet release. Sloshedtrain 03:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So, the movie wasn't banned, just forgotten. Whoever wrote this "pasta" didn't see the movie, because none of the images he describes are in it. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 02:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Nick confirmed it's existence! Nick aired it on their teen nick's 90's all that on Halloween 2011 it was the second time it was ever broadcasted. The plot is a bunch of kids resarect a spirt of conjoined twins that one is good one is evil. The evil one possess everyone in the town. I didn't see it but Nick's website confirmed it. Tiff1234 07:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) NEDM. Never gonna creep you out, Never gonna hijack you, Never gonna come to your house, and scare you. 22:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Enough with the picture. There doesn't seem to be a point to it as I've seen it on both bad and good pastas. Thus it is technically spam. Mr.Zalgopasta 22:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) He's been given a week for that and another for spam pages. ClericofMadness 23:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I read this right after watching America: The Story of Us episode with the Donner party...that was a little scary. Also, Danny Phantom is my friend's favorite TV show so of course I told her about this. She was really amazed by the whole thing. Good work, sir. LikeLOLDude 16:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC)LikeLOLDude e A e ... The awkward face that is made when you realize Squidward never wears pants. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ They showed the film in a back to the 80s marathon thing in teennick. Auserofepicfeelness 23:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you think this guy is the same person as Fredderick?-Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 04:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No. Dronian (talk) 06:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC)